Himitsu tomodachi
by Tmari
Summary: se acerca navidad y que mejor que jugar al  amigo secreto, pero  si apenas y hablas con quien te toco de amigo?...buscar un regalo sera dificil, pero no imposible.shonen ai soft TachimukaiXTsunami HirotoxMidorikawa


Himitsu Tomodachi

Estaba sentado mirando el techo de su habitación, dando vueltas en su cama sin saber que hacer, mejor dicho que regalar…jamás se había preocupado en dar algún regalo , pero a el…le era difícil ya que apenas conversaban y que sabia de el aparate que le gustaba el surf, el mar y divertirse. Y ¿porque regalarle algo al surfista?...  
Flash back  
Como le era ya costumbre Hiroto iba a Raimon a visitar a Endou y a los demás Midorikawa también lo acompañaba ese día con la escusa de visitar a los demás, pero Hiroto sabia perfectamente que era para evitar que el y Endou estuvieran a asolas.  
Todo era como de costumbre hasta que al abrir la puerta vio a Afrodi, el cual había ido a buscara a Suzuno y Nagumo, no presto mayor atención hasta que se volvió a topar con ellos en el paradero de buses.  
Midorikawa tomo del brazo a Hiroto para susurrarle  
-Hiroto, creo que van al mismo lugar que nosotros.-  
Hiroto no contesto, pero Afrodi y los otros ya habían llegado a la parada Nagumo se acerco a hablar a sus otros compañeros de instituto alíen  
-parece que ustedes van…-  
-al instituto Raimon-  
Contesto Hiroto de manera seria, entonces el rubio tomo la palabra  
-nosotros igual hay algo que queremos proponerle a Endou-  
De ahí continuo todo el viaje un silencio incomodo, que para la suerte de todos era corto llegando los cinco juntos a Raimon, para la sorpresa de Kiyama no había nadie en la cancha de soccer, entonces el saco su teléfono y marco.  
-…alo Endou… estoy en la entrada del instituto, pensé que estarían practicando…no?...ah si, no …no vine solo me acompañan Midorikawa, Nagumo, Susuno y Afrodi, si están conmigo…bien entonces vamos para allá  
El peli verde estaba curioso para saber de que trataba toda la conversación  
-¿que sucedió?-  
-están en el comedor del instituto-  
Al llegar y abrir las puerta se encontraron con mas visitas aparte de ellos también estaban Fubuki, Tsunami, Hijikata, Tachimukai entre otros, los cuales estaban por navidad en la ciudad de inazuma, el peli verde fue el primero en entrar saludando a todos  
-Hola a todos…-  
Al escuchar el saludo, el capitán se volteo para mirar a los recién llegados  
-Hiroto, Midorikawa…pasen-  
Sonrió de manera característica en el, el peli rojo le sonrió de vuelta y hablo.  
- Como te dije, esta vez no vinimos solos-  
En ese instante los integrantes del equipo Corea entraban por la puerta, el rubio se dirigió a todos y los saludo haciendo una reverencia  
-como están chico-  
Rato después todos conversaban animadamente de que harían en sus vacaciones de navidad hasta que en un minuto Haruya Nagumo tomo la palabra  
-eh.. Me permiten chicos… bueno para todos ha sido un año muy movido….-  
Si había algo por lo que se caracterizara Nagumo era por hablar ..Y mucho y para no causar mayor aburrimiento, a Nagumo se le ocurrió la idea de que entre todo los presente se jugara el amigo secreto…  
-es una gran idea Nagumo, chicos aremos una fiesta para celebrar la navidad-  
Respondió de manera muy animada el capitán del equipo y claro como es el capitán nadie dijo que no y utilizando el método mas antiguo para el asar se sacaron papelitos con el nombre de cada uno de una bolsa fue entonces que le toco el turno de tomar un papel a Hiroto y cual fue su sorpresa "Jousuke Tsunami" decía en el papel  
Fin flash back  
Hiroto fue extraído de su recuerdos cuando escucho llamar a la puerta, no hizo nada mas que darle la espalda al a puerta y tomar un libro para hacer la mímica de estar leyendo , llamaron de nuevo a su puerta  
-pase-  
Ni miro quien era se dedico a leer la hoja del libro que había abierto hasta que escucho la voz de su persona favorita  
-pensé que estabas enfermo, Hiroto-  
El aludido se giro , para ver claramente quien le hablaba  
-Endou, no solo estaba leyendo…¿Qué haces aquí?  
El portero cerró la puerta y se acerco a la cama de Hiroto sentándose en ella  
-solo te quería ver-  
Toco la mano del peli rojo y este se sonrojo. No era la primera vez que el capitán de inazuma japan le hacia eso y el ya sabia lo que vendría Endou acercaba su rostro al del peli rojo y el otro nervioso no atinaba hacer nada para evitarlo, llegando a tenerlo tan cerca que sentía su respiración, el ex capitán de génesis cerro los ojos, pero la puerta se abrió de golpee ambos se separaron ,miraron hacia la puerta era Midorikawa quien los observaba con una bandeja en las manos.  
-mande al lobo a cuidar de las ovejas- susurro bajo  
-¿que dijiste?-  
-nada, nada Hiroto… solo que les traje algo de beber-  
En la bandeja que trae habían una jarra y tres vasos era claro que el no tenia la intención de volver a dejar a los capitanes solos se acerco ala escritorio de Hiroto y dejo la bandeja y comenzó a servir los vasos y pasarle a Endou y Hiroto, luego volvió hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de este.  
-bueno, capitán a que ha venido aparte de tentar a Hiro-  
-¿tentar?-  
Endou se hacia el desentendido , mientras que el otro se sonrojaba a l tal punto que su rostro y cabello hacían juego, Midorikawa estaba celando a Hiroto.  
-eh.. Solo vine a ver como estaban ya que no fueron a la práctica de hoy…-  
Era verdad ambos habían faltado a la practica, porque estuvieron ocupado en otra cosa., el rostro de Hiroto ya había superado el color de su cabello.  
-este…yo…nosotros…no fuimos porque…-  
-porque Hiro me estuvo ayudando a entrenar a mi…-  
Interrumpió el peli verde al ver que el otro no podía articular palabras de escusa ante Endou  
-deben estar esforzándose mucho muchachos…-  
-si tú lo dices…- respondió Ryuiji por inercia  
-oigan mañana iremos con Kido Goenji, Tachimukai, Fubuki a comprar para la fiesta de navidad ¿quieren acompañarnos?-  
-¿Tachimukai?  
A Hiroto se le ilumino el rostro de nuevo Endou le había ayudado. Porque jamás se le ocurrió pensar en Tachimukai, si era el quien pasaba mas tiempo con tsunami le tomo las manos a Endou muy contento.  
-claro que voy Endou-  
Midorikawa al ver eso se levanto de manera rápida algo molesto se acerco ala puerta  
-siento interrumpirles pero tengo algo pendiente-  
Miro de reojo ya Hiroto y salió de la habitación, Endou no presto mucha atención a ese chico, pero el peli rojo vio hasta los ojos vidriosos del otro, se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la voz del moreno le detuvo  
-Hiroto ¿donde vas?-  
-disculpa capitán pero tengo algo importante que hablar con Midorikawa…te llamo a la noche, ya sabes por donde esta la salida-  
Hiroto dejo al arquero solo en su habitación y fue tras Midorikawa.  
Al día siguiente se encontraron con los demás en la parada del autobús, estaban todos y Hiroto venia llegando acompañada por Midorikawa feliz agarrado de su brazo  
-lamento la demora, pero una personita me retraso-miro al peli verde-  
-como si la culpa fuera solo mía- le reclamo el otro  
El de las antiparras sonrió antes de contestar  
-no se preocupen, solo han pasado 10 minutos además falta Endou-  
Como por arte de magia Endou apareció tras ellos  
-hola chicos-  
Ya estaban todos supusieron en marcha por la avenida comercial entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, fue en uno de esos momentos que Hiroto tomo la oportunidad en que Tachimukai estuvo solo y se lo llevo lejos de los demás  
-Tachimukai necesito pedirte un favor-  
-claro Ryuiji me lo conto todo, ¿tiene algún problema?-sonrió  
-es que creo que te equivocas mi problema es otro se llama Jousuke Tsunami-  
-¿Tsunami?- pregunto nuevamente  
-si me toco como amigo secreto y por mas que pienso que regalarle, no se ocurre nada y como parece que ustedes dos son algo mas…-  
-no, tsunami y yo no somos nada..Bueno a mi me gusta pero no creo que el sienta algo por mi..-  
-¿no?-  
Le sonó extraño pero si era así quizás su mejor seria mejor de lo que había pensado  
-entonces déjame ayudarte, seras el regalo de Tsunami-  
-este…esta bien si es para Tsunami…hasta estoy dispuesto a que me …coloque…una cinta Hiroto-  
Pronuncio totalmente sonrojado, Hiroto respiro mas tranquilo ya sabia cual seria su regalo pero ahora como armar el plan…ambos volvieron con el resto del grupo y continuaron de tienda en tienda hasta que cayo la noche  
Temprano a la mañana siguiente  
Como le era de costumbre a tsunami se había levantado muy temprano con su tabla de surf para ir al rio, quizás no le serviría mucho pero le relajaba estar ahí, en contacto con el agua perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio una cara conocida pasar, era el pequeño arquero, pero no estaba solo…  
-Tachimukai, por aquí ¿y con Hiroto?-  
Ver a ambos solo lo desconcertó pero no hizo nada fuera de lo normal, después en la práctica que para todos era tan normal como siempre para Tsunami era muy distinta. Kiyama no estaba entrenando con Endou como de costumbre sino que con Tachimukai, le resultaba muy extraño ya que ambos con suerte y se saludaban, esto lo tenia muy distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando Kuritmasu le mando un pase que el moreno recibió de lleno con su rostro  
-¡estas bien!-  
-eh.. Si no es nada- se sobaba el rostro  
-discúlpame-  
-no te preocupes es que estaba distraído-  
Volvió a mirar a los otros dos los cuales ni atención le habían prestado después de lo sucedido…las practicas terminaron y los chicos se marchaban a sus casas Tsunami estaba apoyado en la entrada esperando a el Arquero que recién iba saliendo  
-Tachimukai…-  
Se separo del muro en que estaba afirmado para saludar al menor  
-Tsu…Tsunami-  
-¿que tal si te acompaño a tu casa?-  
(N/A: se que no viven ahí pero por mientras los puse a vivir en residenciales en la ciudad de inazuma)  
-es que…yo-  
En ese momento llego corriendo el peli rojo  
-Tachimukai!...lamento la demora, tuve que explicarle a Midorikawa que me quedaría en tu casa-  
Al escuchar eso la mirada de Tsunami se volvió de enfado por unos momentos pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad  
-Tsunami…tienen planes, disculpen entonces no los molestare-  
El moreno se giro y comenzó a caminar, el pequeño se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de su peli rosa y quiso detenerlo pero el EX-alíen le detuvo  
-deja que se valla Yuuki, quédate conmigo…-  
Al escuchar el nombre del arquero de labios de Kiyama, hizo que se detuviera por un instante deseoso de devolverse y golpearle pero respiro hondo y continuo su camino.  
Los días siguientes, se repitió las mismas escenas en los momentos en que el moreno se acercaba al menor el alíen aparecía de la nada, la situación llego a tal punto que el surfista sentía que lo estaban sacando de sus casillas y el apenas entendía el porque...  
La noche caía el se dirigía a su casa cuando vio practicar en el campo de futbol seca de vio al alíen peli verde.  
-Midorikawa!- el peli verde se giro  
-tsunami…-  
-que haces aquí-  
El peli verde dejo de mirar al peli rosa y se centro su atención en el balón  
-practicando-  
-¿solo?-  
El menor se detuvo por algunos momentos, pero después volvió a patear el balón  
-eh…si…antes Hiroto practicaba conmigo pero…ahora esta muy ocupado con el portero de repuesto, no se que le encuentra a los arqueros…  
Se cruzo de brazos al terminar la frase  
-oye no hables así de Tachimukai- se le acerca y le desordena el flequillo- si quieres yo te ayudo después de todos soy uno de los mejores defensas de Raimon..No?-  
Midorikawa asintió con la cabeza, practicaron por un rato hasta que decidieron descansar un poco, fue ese momento que el menor aprovecho para colocar en marcha el plan.  
-extraño a Hiroto- El peli rosa lo miro extrañado- disculpa hablo mas de la cuenta-  
-no no te preocupes si quieres desahogarte te escucho-  
Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa tratando de no parecer sobre actuado  
-ah Hiroto lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me e sentido enamorado de el pero desde que estamos con ustedes, el apenas me presta atención incluso preferiría ser alíen porque en ese entonces aun Grant, no prestaba tanta atención a los demás de ese equipo, pero ahora siento como si yo no existiera para el a pesar de amarlo ya no me ve…o quizás solo me vea como un hermanito…-  
Las palabras del ex capitán de tormenta gemenis, sacudieron la memoria del peli rosa  
Flash back  
Era tarde y Tachimukai estaba sentado en el pasto en el mismo lugar donde estaba Midorikawa y Tsunami, cuando llego este ultimo  
-¿porque esa cara?-  
El arquero se asusto al escuchar la voz que le hablaba de manera repentina se resfrego los ojos antes de contestar  
-no, no es nada-  
El otro camino hasta sentarse con el y lo abrazo por el hombro  
-vamos tachimukai, estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme-  
El menor se sonrojo, hablando entre cortado  
-Tsunami-san es que… conocí a una persona hace poco tiempo…., pero siento que hay algo raro que hace que el… me guste…,al principio pensé que solo era admiración pero ahora…se que me enamore de el…pero lo que me hace sentir mal…es…que…parece…que solo…me ve como…un hermanito-  
A el surfista le asombro lo sincero que era con el, pero aun así no entendía lo que Tachimukai había intentado decir  
-eh?...te gusta un chico tachi…de quien se trata ¿Endou?-  
No contesto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se incorporo rápidamente  
-no…no importa…con tu permiso Tsunami , tengo que continuar mi entrenamiento-  
El portero se fue corriendo,molesto por lo distraído del surfista y el lo dejo alejarse sin decir nada para detenerlo  
Fin flash back  
-me pregunto será Kiyama de quien esta enamorado Tachimukai-  
-te refieres a Hiroto…para ser sincero pensé que entre tu y Tachimukai había algo…-  
Tsunami se, sonrojo cayendo en cuenta de la situación  
-acaso… a ti,¿ no te gusta?-  
-bueno- el moreno se rasco la mejilla desviando la mirada-si hace mucho que me gusta pero…desde que lo veo con Kiyama..Me di cuenta de eso…-  
-y porque no se lo cuentas-  
-eso es verdad, Kiyama no me puede ganar…gracias Midorikawa!...-  
El mayor salió corriendo del lugar dejando al otro chico solo  
-que susto , reacciono tal cual como dijo Hiroto-  
Al poco rato el moreno se encontraba fuera de la casa de arquero , las luces estaban apagadas, quizás el ya estaría dormido, pero no importaría buscaría alguna escusa para poder hablarle, entonces se escucharon unas voces desde dentro y el apego su oreja para escuchar que decían esas voces…  
-Yuuki eres, mío-  
-Hiro, suélteme-  
-no, no quiero, solo dolerá un poco pero después pasara-  
-por favor no…-  
El chico grito y tsunami se congelo por algunos momentos parado frente ala puerta, un sentimiento lo extremesio era rabia, lo que recorría su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta y golpeo fuerte, los de adentro hablaron mas fuerte  
-que fue ese ruido debió ser la puerta, iré a ver-  
-espera pero primero colócate esto, no puedes salir así de la habitación-  
El mayor se sonrojo al escuchar lo que decían, y hecho a correr, sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras que el menor abría la puerta vendándose un corte en el dedo, no vio a nadie  
-¿Quién era?- se acerco a la puerta mientras que su celular comenzó a sonar -Midorikawa…si, si, por lo visto también paso por aquí…-Miro a un costado de la puerta que tenia unas marca-…si , claro que siento lo mismo por ti, queda poco, te lo recompensare mañana…si y yo a ti hasta luego…-  
Tsunami había llegado exhausto a su casa y ahí directo a su cama estaba enrabiado por lo que había escuchaba, se sentía horrible , le arrebataban algo que el quería y mucho, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. El día siguiente previo a la celebración lo tenían libre, así que el moreno mas calmado salió en búsqueda de un obsequio, cuándo vio salir de una de las tiendas a Hiroto y Midorikawa tuvo una corazonada les siguió, viendo en un momento como ambo se besaban, no sabia si estaba feliz o triste por lo que había descubierto pero fue a enfrentar al ex capitán de génesis, se paro enfrente de ellos.  
-Kiyama!, me puedes explicar que es esto-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
Respondió de manera arrogante mientras que abrazaba de manera sugerente al peli verde, mientras que este no podía hablar nada, ya que en el primer intento, Hiro le había tapado la boca con un dedo silenciándolo, solo estaba sonrojado tomando la mano de el peli rojo.  
-pensé que tu y Tachimukai…-el delantero lo interrumpió  
-¿yo y el arquero de repuesto? No gracias…quizás si me gusto Endou, pero jamás me gustaría su sombra-  
Se acomodo el flequillo, el moreno no aguanto más y le lanzo un puñetazo al otro pero este lo detuvo  
-no es un lugar para hacer escándalos humano, por hoy estoy ocupado ¿entiendes?, mejor dejémoslo para otro día-  
Le soltó la mano al surfista y se alejo con su compañero sin voltear, el otro golpeo la muralla lastimándose la mano. Ya caía nuevamente la noche y se encontraban todos en la fiesta, solo Tsunami notaba que Midorikawa no estaba ni cerca de Kiyama pero en cambio su arquero no se despegaba de el, no podía evitar verles pero se sintió un poco mejor cuando vio la mano vendada de peli rojo.  
-se lo tiene merecido-  
Las conversaciones de todos fueron detenidas por Kido que pedía la palabra  
-por favor dedíquenme un momento de su tiempo, como estamos todos reunidos, propongo que Endou, nuestro capitán diga unas palabras-  
La proposición del ex capitán del instituto imperial, fue muy bien recibida por todo los presentes  
-esta bien…- dijo de forma animada- amigos muchas gracias a todos por venir, este año fue un año muy provechoso para todos que a pesar de los malos momentos hemos sabidos seguir adelante contra todo…este año conocimos rivales poderosos que ahora son nuestros grandes amigos y hasta pudimos enfréntenos con el mundo jugando futbol soccer , por eso espero que sigamos compartiendo nuestro deporte favorito por mucho tiempo mas y logremos por mucho tiempo ser amigos y seguir conociendo a mas gente , en verdad les estoy agradecido por su ayuda-  
(N/A se que es un discurso a nivel del capitán, pero bueno por algo mi Nick es Hiro)  
El discurso termino por una reverencia del capitán hacia su s amigo y el aplauso unisonó de todos , Kido volvió a tomar la palabra  
-ya es hora de entregara los regalos-  
El peli café fue llamando uno a uno a los chicos comenzando por Hiroto, hasta que nombro a el arquero mas joven que luego de recibir su obsequio salió de l habitación en compañía de pelirrojo, el moreno se disponía a seguirles cuando Kido lo llamo, para entregarle una pequeña caja con una nota, que el mayor no presto mucha importancia en su apuro de saber donde iban los otros dos, se asomo a la puerta, pero ya no había nadie a la vista, la repartición había terminado y el de las antiparras se le acerco.  
-¿Qué haces?-  
El moreno pego un salto asustado al escuchar la voz del estratega tan de pronto  
-este..Yo nada…-  
-mientes, estas buscando a Kiyama y Tachimukai verdad-  
-no podía esperar menos del genio estratega…¿sabes donde fueron?-  
-escuche que tenían algo importante que hacer, mejor dejarles solos…cambiando el ¿quien es tu amigo secreto?-  
-es verdad aun no abro mi regalo-  
Abrió la caja solo hacia una nota y un moño de regalo  
"mi regalo para ti, es ayudarte con tu problema, si aun no sabes cual es ve al arco contrario que usa el capitán de Raimon. Ahí tendrás otra pista…tu amigo secreto"  
-¿un acertijo?-  
-te piden ir a la portería donde entrena Tachimukai…¿no suena divertido?...¿porque no vas?-  
Asistió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras que el peli café saco su teléfono y escribió un mensaje, luego volvió a entrar al salón. El moreno ya había llegado a la portería y tomo el sobre que estaba pegado.  
"…si lees esto, es una gran noticia este sobre contiene tu regalo…pero para poder utilizarlo tienes que solucionar tu problema con el alíen..¿No crees? Tu otra parte del regalo esta esperándote en la entrada…suerte de tu amigo secreto pde sincero contigo mismo…"  
Se giro hacia la entrada se podía notar una pequeña silueta esperando sentado en la entrada quizás era el…corrió nuevamente y lo vio sui era el era su arquero quien lo esperaba.  
-Tachimukai!-  
Se abalanzo sobre el , y lo abrazo sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le había abrazado la ultima vez, se alejo un poco ,el menor estaba claramente sonrojado tratando de sostener la mirada del surfista, le acaricio le rostro , toco lo labios del menor y los beso, para el menor era algo tan deseado que siguió el ritmo del beso suave y dulce cuando se termino Tsunami no podía despegar los ojos de su niño  
-Te amo…-  
-y yo a ti…-  
Respondió tímidamente, antes que el moreno le volviera a besar pero está vez de manera mas demandante y esta vez fue interrumpido por la falta de aire, ya no dijeron mas palabras y sonrieron, él silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por el sonido de un mensaje en el teléfono del peli rosa  
"feliz navidad Tsunami, espero que te allá ayudado mi empujoncito. Que no se te olvide lo que sientes por el….tu amigo secreto….Hiroto Kiyama"  
La expresión de asombro fue grande, pero luego solo atino a sonreír antes de volver a besar al menor  
-me dicen que ere mi regalo- le coloca la cinta que le habían entregado  
Desde lejos los alíen observaban la situación  
-al fin reconocen que se quieren verdad…Hiroto-  
-eso quiere decir que funciono el plan- dijo el estratega acercándose a los otros dos  
-así es,…gracias por su ayuda- respondió el alíen peli rojo  
-volvamos a la fiesta…- Kido se giro y volvió a entrar a el salón seguido por Hiroto y a Midorikawa que iba tomado de su mano….  
**FIN**


End file.
